The Business of Romance
by Ashy-Hikari
Summary: Yugi Mouto is an assistant who works at Tasho Corp. His boss Mr. Tasho and his two sons have been in a feud with Kaiba Corp and decided to meet up with Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Atemu for a little chat, and Yugi wonders who this Yami person is. Inuyasha Xover YxY


**Ashy: Babble babble bitch bitch! AH! IM IN A MIX OF STORY IDEAS!**

**Ani: Be happy you go that one-shot done.**

**Ashy: -rolls eyes- of coarse I could get a one-shot done you donut! It's a ONE-shot after all!!!**

**Ani: geeez don't bite my head off!**

**Ashy: RAWR!**

**Ani: O.O you done?**

**Ashy: I like pie....**

**Ani: gewd for you.... Well anyways, since the....chibi is out of...order, I will be telling you the things for this story. **

**Ashy: Birdie go tweet! **

**Ani...how bout a disclaimer instead?**

**Ashy: That would be nice Mr. Funny Bunny.**

**Ani: Yea......okeeeeee..... Umm Yugioh does not belong to Ashy, nor do I for that matter. If we did-**

**Ashy: KABOOOM!!!!!**

**Ani: yes....indeed... -takes out her Ipod-**

**Ashy: -swipes Ani's Ipod and runs away-**

**Ani: HEY!**

He was sweaty, he was nervous, he was quivering, he was.....

Yugi Mouto, 16 years of age. A youth with peculiar looking tri-colored hair that consists of gold bangs, black hair with bright red at the tip, his eyes shimmering of innocent amethyst was working as an assistant for one of the most wealthiest corporations ever....

**Tasho Corporation**…

He exhaled the breath he kept what seemed like hours, the Tasho Corporation was really overwhelming and when the want ads appeared as the assistant for Mr. Tasho himself, _EVERYONE_ jumped at the chance. You wouldn't believe how many sluts that were there! Well that didn't matter anyway because Mr. Tasho and his two sons were very serious with this. It just a miracle that he got the job, miracle being said because he almost killed himself walking out of the office after his interview.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, and here he was.... he has the job and he's getting paid up front after the week! Yugi shuddered at his quite excitement and he looked up from the wall to the door of his boss's office and a man with long silver hair and burning golden eyes and his father with a similar look only his hair is in a long pony tail and listened.

"-ba, and that troublesome cousin of his!" Mr. Tasho growled walking out with his son.

"Father, maybe we are looking at this the wrong way."

"Sessohmaru, if there was any way out of this feud, I would have taken that chance a long time ago." Mr. Tasho sighed.

Sessohmaru looked at his feet and looked back at his father's frustrated face with a blank look, "A meeting?"

Mr. Tasho paused, "Maybe.... but Seto Kaiba is a stubborn man. Especially with his cousin taking over for the next 5 months."

Seto Kaiba, a name that was always said ever since he showed up here, but they always had trouble with Kaiba Corp. The only reason that they haven't suggested a meeting sooner if because of the distance.

See... they were in Tokyo, while Kaiba Corp was in Domino. The distance is really great....like....lets say that it's like the distance between America and Japan...

Or maybe-

"Then it's settled!" That snapped Yugi out of his trance and looked at the two men, "We will meet up with Seto Kiaba and Yami Atemu in a week." Mr. Tasho said with a smug smirk.

Sessohmaru smiled slightly and then looked at Yugi with his common blank face, "Yugi, call Mr. Kaiba and tell him of our arrangement of a meeting."

Yugi blinked and then complied, even though his grip slipped on the phone, he dialed with great speed.

Oh yea fast fingers where the hell kind of job is that a use for...Don't answer that....

The phone of the other line was picked up, "Hello?" a deep baritone voice answered.

Yugi held in a breath feeling heat well up in his face and he gulped, "I-I'm calling f-for Mr. Tasho requesting for Mr. K-Kaiba." He squeaked.

He could hear the man chuckle, and the heat in my face grew hotter. "I'm sorry, isn't here at the moment, he's too busy fucking his little love at home right now." he laughed.

Yugi's eyes went wide, "E-excuse me?" he sent a help signal with his eyes at the two men, which Mr. Tasho took and he gestured for the phone. Yugi placed the phone in his hand in hopes that his blush would go away.

It didn't...

Mr. Tasho pressed the speaker phone button on the phone's receiver," Hello, this is Inutrasho Tasho here." Mr. Tasho said.

"Ah Mr. Tasho, my cousin has informed me about you, how are the kids?"

Mr. Tasho's face hardened, "Mr. Atemu, I have heard many things about you as well."

"So why have you called? You didn't give up and surrender to us have you?" Yami taunted.

"No, actually I have a question to ask of you, if we meet up and talk about our problems financially and physically, we could settle up on a agreement."

"Hmmm..." Yami seemed like he was thinking, "You bore me, put the one with cute stutter back on." Yami chuckled.

Yugi blushed once more but added a pout to the mix. _'How rude.'_

"Mr. Atemu this is serious, and I would like it more if you _didn't_ mock my assistant." Mr. Tasho growled.

"Assistant, aye?" Yami paused, "Alright." Yami finally said.

Mr. Tasho smiled," Great, the meeting will be-"

"Oh no Mr. Tasho, the meeting will take place when I say so, which will be at 9 A.M sharp, this Saturday at Kaiba Corp." Yami said. **(1)**

"I suppose that will do..." Mr. Tasho thought.

Sessohmaru piped up, "Will there be anything else Mr. Atemu?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

Science came from the other line for a while then a chuckle broke out, "Yes, bring your _'Assistant'_. I would love to meet him." Yami said with another chuckle.

Yugi's eyes widen, "Me?" _'Why me?'_

"Hm, I'll see you in a week Mr. Tasho, and I will also see you little one." Yami purred before hanging up.

Yugi looked up with innocent confused eyes at the two men and cocked his head, "Why would he want me?"

Sessohmaru looked down at the younger, "He's just toying with you." he said simply.

"That man held lust in his voice, he just flirting with you to try and get you excited." Mr. Tasho explained as he put the phone back on the receiver. He turned to Yugi and smiled, "You don't have to go. Mr. Kaiba will be there and he takes these meetings professionally, so you don't have to worry about Mr. Atemu."

Yugi blinked, "If I may ask, why would he want me to get excited?"

"To get to the heart of the corporation of course." Sessohmaru answered, "We are the nearest threat we could bring to the Kaiba Corporation, so Mr. Atemu would have to find a weakness to us so he could bring us down."

Yugi nodded, but paused and looked up at Mr. Tasho with more confusion, "But why me? I could be a little girl by the age of eight for he knows." he said with a pout.

Mr. Tasho sighed, "Well either that or he might just assume that your a cute little boy who lost his way-" Mr. Tasho chuckled as Yugi pouted some more. "-but your a smart one Yugi, I'm sure you can tell the difference between love and lust." he smiled as he walked down the hall, "Come Sessohmaru, we need to get Inuyasha and discuss all this, we need to get prepared."

Yugi watched as Sessohmaru followed his father with a mutter what he thought he said was 'stupid half breed' and looked down at his desk.

_'Yami Atemu...Who are you?'_ he thought to himself.

**Ashy: welp! That's if for that chapter! -dusts off hands-**

**Ani: weren't you in a break down just a second ago?**

**Ashy: Do you believe that I'm still not out of it? **

**Ani: No.**

**Ashy: Then you know the answer.**

**Ani: Okay then....ummm....yea...**

**Ashy: Well I'm sorry for the shortness and very weird ness of this chapie, and I will continue with my other story, I'm just having writer's block... So I am actually asking if any of you have any ideas that would help me, you would be greatly rewarded! OwO**

**Ani: Yea... and this is for those of you who asked questions, if you asked a question about how this happened or why it happened, you just have to keep reading on to find out.**

**Ashy: So, yea sorry to bore you guys with us talking, so to make up for it, here's a quote that I love personally.**

**Some say the glass is half empty, others believe the glass is half full, I'm just wondering who the fuck is drinking all of my beer.**

**Ashy: Suuuu yea, cya later everyone!**

**Ani: And review.... Can I have my Ipod back now?**

**Ashy: NEVER!**

(1)-You can _hear_ the smirk in his voice can you??


End file.
